Love Always Wins?
by Monkey94
Summary: Pepper and Tony seem to be in a stable relationship, but will it stay that way? Past boyfriends, new missions, and the return of an old enemy will spice up their lives, but can they manage to make everything work? Set after Iron Man 2. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and I don't own Iron Man or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the movies or comics. No copyright infringement intended!

Chapter 1:

"Pepper?" Tony called as he jogged up the stairs towards the bedroom he shared with Pepper wondering why she hadn't answered his previous calls.

"I'm in here Tony" Pepper called back.

Tony entered the room to find his girlfriend sitting on the bed typing furiously on her Blackberry. He smiled at her choice of pajama wear and strolled to the bed slowly. He had originally bought the t-shirt she was wearing as a joke but it had turned out to be her favorite.

"Nice shirt" he smiled sitting down next to her.

"I know," she said briefly looking down at her Iron Man t-shirt.

"Are you wearing the underwear I got you with it?" he asked trying to lift the shirt only to have his hand slapped by a manicured hand.

"Hey! I'm only trying to be friendly. It's not my fault you decided to wear nothing but a t-shirt that happens to reach your mid-thigh" Tony said rubbing his hand pouting at her.

"It's hot and I'm in the middle of a very important e-mail," she said distractedly.

"I hate it when you pay more attention to your phone than to me" Tony said lying down next to her cuddling to her side, placing his head on her stomach and wrapping his arm around her torso.

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked running her free hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I just love you and missed you today. You were in meetings the whole day," he said sighing.

"Well someone has to be the grown up and keep the company running and since you're not taking initiative…" she said before once again focusing her attention to her phone.

"Is there anyway you can take a day off anytime soon?" he mumbled into her stomach.

Pepper sat up making Tony groan and move to lie next to her. She folded her legs underneath her and looked at him. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, cupping his cheeks with both her hands, her phone forgotten by the pillow. He immediately cupped the back of her head deepening the kiss.

"Mmm…" Pepper moaned when Tony wrapped his other arm around her back bringing her to lie on top of him. He cupped her backside, pushing the t-shirt up past her bottom. He ran his hands down her butt cheeks smiling as he felt her thong.

"What?" she asked pulling away from him.

"What?" he asked innocently pulling on the string of the thong.

"Oh you know what. You're trying to distract me," she said smiling.

"I just wanted to confirm you were also wearing the underwear I got you," he said smirking when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Pep, I really do love you," he said smiling at her.

"Tony, are you sure you're okay?" she asked sitting up, straddling his waist while placing her hands on his chest.

"I'm fine I just realized I don't tell you how much I love you enough," he said running his hands up and down her arms.

"You're not dying again, are you?" she asked her forehead bunching up forming a small 'v' in between her eyebrows.

"No, I'm not dying again. I just realized that all this time I could've had you close to me and I'm kind of sad it took me this long to realize how much you mean to me" he said.

"I think that's the most romantic thing you have ever said to me" she smiled leaning down to peck his lips.

"I try," he said grinning.

"Listen Tony, I know that all you want us to do is spend time together and trust me if we didn't have a company to run I would love to spend every second of my day with you too, but we have to be responsible and attend to your company first." Pepper said while she caressed his cheek lovingly.

"I know but I feel we don't spend enough time together," he whined pouting sadly at her.

"I'll promise you that from now on I'll make time for you at night. I'll shut down my phone and computer and dedicate my time to you," she said kissing his forehead before climbing down his lap.

"Where are you going?" he asked sitting up.

Tony watched as she strolled down to the door and before he knew it she was out the door and he could hear her padding down the hall. He smiled at the thought of her barefoot around his house. He laid back down grabbing her phone in the process.

"Please tell me you're not responding to any of my e-mails," she said as she re-entered the room with a glass of water.

"No I'm simply 'scrolling' through them," he said smiling as she shook her head. He watched her place the glass down in the nightstand and walk over to her side of the bed crawling under the blankets.

"What?" she asked when he continued to stare at her.

"I came across a very interesting message," he said looking at her making sure to keep her phone out of reach.

"Did you?" she frowned yawning as she cuddled closer to his side.

"Yeah, some Jack Travis" he said turning back to her phone. "'Ginny I hope you're doing good. I was hoping to catch up with you now that you're planning to come back home. Call me whenever you can, I'll pick you up from the airport. Love Jack,'" Tony read looking down at Pepper once he finished.

"He's my friend Jack Travis" she smiled wrapping one of her arms around his chest.

"I know that but why did he say you are planning to go home?" Tony asked.

"My mom called said she wanted me to go visit her, but I already told her it might be a while until I can go see her" Pepper said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmm I still don't get why this 'Jack' guy needs to e-mail you." Tony said placing her phone on the nightstand before wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"Are you jealous?" Pepper asked smiling.

"Me of him no, but I want him to know you're with me because otherwise he will have a friendly, maybe not so friendly, meeting with me" Tony said frowning.

"Alright but don't worry about that, it wont happen any time soon" Pepper said kissing his chest lightly before closing her eyes letting the light of his Arc Reactor lull her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and I don't own Iron Man or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the movies or comics. No copyright infringement intended!

Chapter 2:

The next morning Tony awoke to find himself alone in bed a note on top of Pepper's pillow. He groaned already knowing what the note would say.

_Hey baby, _

_Sorry I couldn't be there to wake you up, but I had an important meeting to attend to. By the way talking about meetings, I need you to shower, get dressed, and come to the office by 12:00. I have left out the suit I need you to wear along with shoes and everything else you'll need. If you're a good boy and arrive on time I'll give you a special treat ;)_

_Love,_

_Pepper_

At exactly 11:50 a.m. Tony Stark pulled up to Stark Industries leaving Happy to park the car, eager to meet Pepper and show her he had followed instructions and had arrived on time.

As he walked inside the building, he was greeted by reporters throwing questions and comments about both his company and relationship with CEO Pepper Potts. He smoothly walked through ignoring all of them only taking the time to smile at some of the cameras. His mind was fixed on finding his girlfriend and achieve a 'good morning' kiss.

He approached his former office and immediately heard Pepper talking to her new assistant Anna, Hannah or Thelma. Tony strolled into the office smiling when he saw Pepper sitting on what used to be his desk signing some papers he assumed were important.

"Thank you Anna" she smiled before handing the papers to the young girl who nodded and immediately walked toward the door.

"Hey" Tony smiled walking over to the desk.

"I'm glad you're here and five minutes early too" she smiled standing up smoothing her skirt in the process.

"I know I read somewhere that if I was a good boy I'd get a treat" he shrugged sitting down in the black leather couch in her office.

"Did you?" she asked sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tony nodded wrapping one arm around her waist while his other drew circles on her knee. Pepper smiled leaning down to kiss his lips, moving one of her hands to his short hair pulling it slightly.

"Mmm you taste like cinnamon" he grinned licking his lips.

"Come on we have to get to the meeting room," she said rising from her position.

"What about my treat?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I still have to see how you behave during the meeting before I can decide what kind of treat you deserve" Pepper grinned taking his hands in an attempt to lift him from the couch.

"Fine" Tony groaned following his girlfriend towards the conference room.

An hour later Pepper and Tony emerged from the room after sitting through a long speech from Pepper, Tony's jokes, and questions from several of the businessmen. To the surprise of Pepper Tony managed to behave himself for most of the meeting.

"Finally, I thought we were never going to get out" Tony said as they made their way back to Pepper's office.

"But we did and you were such a good boy" she smiled linking her arm with his.

"I know, I'm pretty proud of myself" Tony grinned wrapping his arm around her waist slowly moving it down towards her bottom giving it a quick squeeze.

"Tony! Not in front of everybody!" Pepper exclaimed removing his hand from her bottom intertwining her fingers with his.

"What? You said I get a treat and I want this" he shrugged.

"I never said you'd get to pick the treat," Pepper whispered as she continued to walk.

Tony groaned and mumbled something about unfairness, as they continued walking down the halls of Stark Industries. He couldn't help but stare at how friendly Pepper was with the employees and how they all seemed to like her.

"You know it's kind of unfair how I just had to sit through the most boring meeting of my life, wake up early, get here on time, didn't have breakfast simply to please you and I haven't had any kind of prize or affection from you," he said as he allowed her to enter the office first.

He watched silently as she closed the door with key before walking over to the glass window, where with a clap of her hands immediately covered themselves making the room go dark. She guided him over to the black leather couch where she playfully pushed him to sit and pecked his lips.

"Pep, I didn't know you were this adventurous," Tony said grinning as she straddled his lap.

He placed his hands on her hips but she immediately removed them, silently placing them by his side. She shook her hair out of her bun and smiled at him all while running her hands down his chest.

"I heard you were being a really good boy Mr. Stark," Pepper said smiling as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

Tony moaned trying really hard to keep his hands at his side, but all he wanted was to grab her by the shoulders and throw her to the couch. Pepper stood up once again and began to slowly unbutton her shirt, running her tongue over her lower lip. Once all the buttons of her shirt were undone she revealed her lacy pink bra.

"Oh wow," Tony whispered smiling at her strip tease.

"I have one more thing to ask you before you can unwrap me fully" Pepper said as she placed her hands on Tony's knees leaning down to look at him in the eyes.

"Yeah," Tony said as he attempted to look down past her bra.

"There's a meeting I need you to go to next Friday. Now before you say anything listen to me, it is a two day meeting and I need you to attend," Pepper said smiling.

"What's in it for me?" Tony asked trying to push her blouse off her body.

"Umm a great investment opportunity?" Pepper asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well then no thanks I pass." Tony said leaning over to kiss her lips.

"Tony I'm serious, I need you to come with me to this meeting," Pepper said sitting up on his knees.

"What I really need you to do is take off the rest of your clothes," Tony said pushing her blouse off her shoulders.

"Look I have a deal for you," Pepper said as she removed her blouse completely.

"Uhuh" Tony nodded nuzzling her breasts.

"Look the meeting is on Friday and then there's another one on Saturday. If you go to both meetings and are on your best behavior, we can stay an extra day and you can do anything you want to me on Sunday" Pepper said looking at him.

"Sunday and Monday?" Tony negotiated.

"We have to be back by Monday" Pepper said shaking her head.

"Sorry no can do" Tony grinned.

"I'll make it worthwhile. Maybe even let you try that thing you've been wanting to try for a while now," Pepper said shrugging her shoulders.

"Really? Anything I want then?" Tony asked looking up at her.

"Anything" she whispered bringing his ear to her mouth.

"Fine you've got a deal, but there will be no phone or computer on Sunday" Tony clarified shifting on the couch.

"Deal" Pepper grinned kissing him on the lips.

Pepper smiled before standing up in front of Tony swinging her hips provocatively. She ran her finger lightly over his growing budge making him moan. He grabbed her hand in his looking at her manicured hand before bringing it to his mouth sucking each finger hard.

"Take off your skirt" he ordered releasing her hand.

"Yes Mr. Stark" she breathed reaching over to her side to unzip her skirt.

Tony's eyes followed the skirt as it reached the floor, grinning slightly at her matching thong. He motioned for her to spin and as she did he took the opportunity to slap one of her butt cheeks.

"Oh" Pepper moaned reaching back to rub her bottom.

Tony grinned up at her and motioned for her to get closer to him. Pepper kneeled before him and immediately brought her hand to unbutton his belt buckle. Tony stared at her as she leaned forward and moved the tip of his belt out of the buckle, allowing the disengaged leather to hang down the front of his trousers, a frame for the distinct bulge behind the zip. Very aware of his eyes on her, she unfastened the button and eased down the zip, hearing his sharp intake of breath as she lightly touched the bulge. Spreading the fabric of the trousers wide, she deliberately grazed the heel of her palm up his length, feeling the spongy flesh on the front side of his cock. Once his pants were unzipped she began massaging him through his boxers making sure to look at his face the whole time.

"Mmm" Tony moaned when she began to push his pants and boxers down.

"Shh baby you have to be quiet or Hannah might hear you" Pepper said grinning as his erection sprang in front of her.

"Pep just suck me already" Tony moaned grabbing a fistful of her hair.

"Tony don't pull" Pepper moaned as she rubbed her head the second he released her hair.

Tony groaned and placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her down to his erection. Pepper grinned moving her tongue along the tip of his penis were a drop of pre-cum rested. Tony moaned, his hips arching up in an attempt to get into her mouth. Pepper took one last look at Tony before bringing her mouth down and engulfing the top part of his cock.

"Yes!" Tony moaned his hands flying to her head trying to push her down.

Her fingers slid over and brushed against his balls with a feather light touch.

Tony leaned his head back against the couch and spread his legs wider, slouching down. His cock stiffened as she teased him with her fingers, finally stroking the shaft, feeling the hardness beneath the silk. Pepper crawled closer to him and sucked on his balls, her hands around his cock, sliding up and down with a firm, steady pressure. She licked her way up and suddenly sucked hard, pressing against him as he bucked in the chair.

Pepper raised her head, relishing in the sudden weight of his hand on her head. Their eyes locked. The heel of her hand pressed up and down his thigh as she circled her tongue over the tip of his cock and gave it a kiss.

"C'mon, Tony. Do you like this? Me on my knees sucking you off?" She felt his cock twitch and smiled as she blew on it gently.

She slid her hand back up again, giving him a slight squeeze; he groaned and rolled his hips, grinding himself in her grasp.

Pepper pushed his foreskin back, but he was so hard and aroused that the dark pink knob was more than half revealed through the opening already, glistening a bit. She stroked up, noting the way the skin moved with her, and when she reached the tip, she stroked down, completely exposing the glans, drawing a groan from him and a toss of his head.

She pressed the palm of her hand over the tip of his penis, feeling the slick moisture, and she rubbed it about, smiling as he thrust and grinded against her hand. She made a few more trips up and down, seeing how the lubricant eased her way. Just as she felt she was getting a rhythm going, he lifted his head and seared her with his eyes.

Pepper lowered her face and placed an open-mouthed kiss near the base of his cock, teasing the fleshy under side with her tongue and applying a light sucking pressure as she moved her mouth up slowly.

Pepper brought her lips around his cock, her tongue licking over it lovingly, tasting the salty flavor of his body's natural lubricant, before she slid her lips down his shaft. His cock was broad, stretching her lips wider as she went down on him. Pepper moaned, the sound seemed to vibrate down his cock, provoking a groan from him, his hands tightening in her hair. For a moment Pepper thought he might force her down, but he seemed content to thread his fingers through her hair.

She felt the rounded tip of his cock at the back of her throat, and she stopped, taking a deep breath through her nose.

She bobbed her head slowly up and down, feeling the slick length sliding between her lips, and she delighted in the sigh of appreciation he uttered just before beginning to slowly move with her.

"Pep!" he moaned, rolling his hips again, slightly changing the angle of his cock in her mouth.

"Don't stop," he groaned tightening the hold on her hair.

Therefore, even though her jaw was beginning to tire and her neck was protesting the movements, Pepper hummed on, concentrating on using her mouth and tongue.

Then suddenly, he jerked and spurted into her mouth making her gag a bit but she quickly began to swallow the salty substance before she removed herself from his cock.

"A little warning next time," Pepper mumbled wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sorry babe" Tony breathed fixing his pants.

"Mmm did you like that baby?" Pepper asked as she rested her head against his thigh while he stroked her hair.

"That was great, Pepper" Tony smiled trying to control his breathing while Pepper continued kissing his thigh.

"I'm glad you liked it but now…I have to go back to work," Pepper said giving his thigh one last kiss before rising from the floor wincing slightly at the pain in her knees.

"Hey what about you?" Tony asked grabbing her around the waist.

"What about me?" Pepper asked smiling.

"Don't you wanna come?" he asked pulling on her thong.

"I can't baby, I'm already late for my next meeting" Pepper said as she grabbed her skirt from the floor.

Once she was fully dressed, Pepper looked over at Tony who was still pant-less and sitting on the couch looking through her Blackberry. She shook her head smiling before walking over to pick up his pants and boxers.

"Put your pants back on. I'm about to open the shades and the door," Pepper said taking the phone from his hands.

"But I feel so free like this" Tony grinned as he began to put on his pants.

"Tony…" Pepper mumbled as she sat in her desk engrossed in her computer.

"Can we do lunch?" Tony asked.

"I'm very full at the moment but I guess I can try and fit you in." Pepper said not once looking up from the computer.

"I'm going back to the house," Tony said leaning over her desk.

"Okay I'll call you later" Pepper said pecking his lips.

A few minutes after Tony left, Pepper was working on her computer when her Blackberry began to vibrate next to her hand. Pepper rolled her eyes knowing it was Tony who was calling.

"What?" she asked holding her phone between her shoulder and ear.

"_Sorry is it a bad time Ginny?" came the voice of a man._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and I don't own Iron Man or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the movies or comics. No copyright infringement intended!

Chapter 3:

"_Sorry is it a bad time Ginny?" came the voice of a man. _

"Oh my God, Jack I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else" Pepper immediately apologized.

"_No worries" Jack chuckled. _

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your e-mail, I was going to do it today" Pepper said.

"_That's okay. How are you doing?" he asked. _

"I'm great, busy but great, how about you?" Pepper asked relaxing against her leather chair.

"_I'm doing good. I actually saw your mom yesterday and she told me that you were planning on coming back home, so I though it would be a great opportunity to meet up." Jack explained. _

"Yeah I am planning to go, but not for a while unfortunately" Pepper said.

"_Oh. I'm actually going to be around over there next week so I may pay you a visit" Jack said. _

"Oh! That would be great!" Pepper exclaimed.

"_Yeah I have a work thing I need to go to, I was going to skip it but it would be a perfect opportunity for us to catch up" Jack said. _

"Call me again to tell me the exact day so I can make sure I have time to meet up for lunch" Pepper said.

"_I will. I'll let you go because I'm sure the CEO of Stark Industries is a very busy woman," Jack laughed. _

"Oh she is" Pepper laughed.

"_Anyways talk to you later. We're all proud of you Ginny" Jack said. _

"Aww, thanks" Pepper said.

"_Love you, bye" Jack called out before hanging up. _

Pepper smiled to herself before sighing, well knowing that if Jake came Tony would want to meet him and it wouldn't end well. For now she needed to concentrate on work and keeping thing with Tony stable. Pepper chuckled to herself as she called, Anna, her assistant to her office. She always knew Tony would be a jealous boyfriend but she just needed to finish convincing him that she loved him and only him.

"Yes Ms. Potts?" Anna asked as soon as she entered the office.

"Anna I need you to fax this documents and take notes on the meeting at five because I'm afraid I'm not going to make it." Pepper said to the young girl.

"Of course, anything else Ms. Potts?" Anna asked pushing her glasses up her nose.

"One more thing. Didn't I tell you to call me Pepper?" she asked smiling.

"Sorry I'll try to remember" the girl smiled blushing slightly.

"Don't worry, that's all for now. I'm leaving in about an hour, call my cell if anything comes up" Pepper said.

"I will, excuse me" Anna nodded before exiting the office.

Pepper sighed loudly and stood from her desk, smoothing out her skirt. She wouldn't admit to Tony, but having pleasured him earlier had left her very aroused. However, she knew that if she had told Tony he would've insisted they went home and she still needed to finish some business.

Almost an hour later, Pepper finished typing on her computer and glanced at the clock. She sighed and walked out the door, wondering why Tony hadn't called her. As she was walking out the door, Anna approached her smiling.

"Ms. Potts, your mother called ten minutes ago asking if you could please call her back" Anna informed her smiling.

"Alright I will, anything else?" Pepper asked.

"No Ms. Potts" Anna shook her head.

"Alright I'm heading out but I'll be on my cell if you need anything" Pepper said.

Pepper greeted Happy down in the reception of the building where he was waiting for her. She smiled at him as he nodded and followed her out the doors. Although Pepper was used to being around Tony as his girlfriend, she still wasn't used to the attention that came with being CEO and Tony Stark's girlfriend. She walked towards the car as fast as she could, avoiding the questions reporters yelled at her.

"Has Tony called you Happy?" Pepper asked frowning as she adjusted her seatbelt.

"Nope I took him back home and then he told me to come back and wait for you" Happy said looking at Pepper through the rearview mirror.

"Hmm I'll call him but I doubt he'll answer" Pepper mumbled reaching for her Blackberry.

After a few rings Tony's voicemail came on and she sighed hanging up. She looked out the window and smiled as she though of Tony is his workshop completely oblivious of the world.

As they arrived to Tony's home, Pepper climbed out and walked towards the door. As she was entering, her Blackberry began ringing and she smiled as she saw Jack's name on the screen.

"Hello?" Pepper said.

_"Hey Ginny, are you busy?" Jack asked. _

"Nope, just got home" Pepper smiled as she saw Tony approaching her.

"_I just wanted to let you know I'll be there next Tuesday and will stay for probably two or three days" Jack said. _

"That's great! I'll be sure to write it down in my calendar." Pepper smiled as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

"_I'm really looking forward to seeing you again Ginny, it's been too long" Jack said. _

"I know Jack. I'm so excited too," Pepper said.

Tony's head snapped up as he heard Pepper mention Jack. He frowned and turned her in his arms to look at her. She frowned back when he nodded towards her phone. She placed her hand over the speaker and mouthed "What?"

"Who's on the phone baby?" Tony asked wrapping his arms around Pepper's waist, hugging her to him.

Pepper shook her head and tried pulling herself away from Tony's arms but he simply tightened them and buried his face in her hair.

"Call me later today and I can text you some of the best hotels you can stay at" Pepper smiled, trying to stifle a moan as Tony began to kiss her neck all while unbuttoning her blouse.

"_I hope it's not a problem, I don't want to keep you away from your work" Jack said. _

"It's not a problem, don't worry Jack" Pepper smiled tilting her head to give Tony better access.

However, Tony stilled his movements and turned Pepper around so he could look at her face.

"You could always stay at my apartment if you don't want to stay in a hotel" Pepper said frowning when Tony began shaking her head.

"_Alright I'll think about it. I'll talk to you later. Love you Ginny" Jack said._

"Alright talk to you later" Pepper laughed as she hung up.

"How's your friend Jack?" Tony asked rolling his eyes as he walked towards the couch plopping himself down.

"He's coming over next week," Pepper explained.

"Well that's great" Tony said sarcastically as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't get all mad it's not like I live at my apartment anymore" Pepper rolled her eyes moving over to the couch straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I guess" Tony grumbled, letting his head fall towards Pepper's chest.

His frown quickly vanished as Pepper leaned into him, letting her hands run through his hair. He straightened up and smiled when she smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I can't stop thinking about what we did in the office earlier today it left me very…aroused" Pepper whispered before taking his earlobe in her mouth.

"Really? We should definitely do something about that," Tony said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Suddenly, Tony stood up from the couch with Pepper in his arms. Once he was on his feet he threw her over his shoulder and began walking towards the stairs.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled grasping his t-shirt as he began climbing the stairs.

"What?" he asked.

"Put me down! I can walk!" she laughed

"Almost there," Tony grinned kicking the door open with his foot.

He gently tossed Pepper down on the bed and climbed on top of her, covering her body with his. She brought both hands to his cheeks and reached up to kiss him. Tony immediately deepened the kiss making Pepper moan loudly, allowing Tony to invade her mouth. Tony groaned as Pepper began to suck on his tongue, his hand reaching up to squeeze her breast.

"Mmm…Tony I can't wait any longer" Pepper moaned bringing her legs up to circle his waist.

"Mmm….Pep…wait hold on" Tony said as he climbed off her and motioned for her to get up.

"What? Why?" Pepper asked frowning.

"JARVIS dim the lights," Tony said as he re-arranged himself on the bed leaving Pepper standing up in front of the bed.

"Yes sir" JARVIS responded.

"Strip" Tony grinned.

"I'm too aroused to strip and be naughty for you" Pepper groaned, blushing slightly as she thought of JARVIS watching.

"No you're not, come on do it" Tony encouraged smiling.

Pepper laughed shaking her head, she sighed knowing she was eventually going to give in and do as he said. She ran her hand up her chest pausing slightly at her chest, where she squeezed her breasts moaning.

"Let your hair down babe" Tony said his breathing becoming a bit heavier.

"Yes Mr. Stark" Pepper grinned releasing her hair from her ponytail shaking her head slightly to let her locks untangle.

Pepper then moved her hand down to her chest where she slowly began to unbutton her blouse, opening it to reveal a black lacy bra. She cupped her breasts squeezing them slightly before sliding her hands down her stomach to the zipper of her skirt. She unzipped it, her eyes never leaving Tony. As she was stepping out of the skirt, she noticed Tony shifting on the bed pulling on his pants.

Her skirt fell to the floor revealing her matching black lace thong. She heard Tony intake a breath of air as he looked at Pepper standing in her thong and bra with her heels and locks flowing wildly.

"Now what?" Pepper asked, as she continued to run her hands over her body.

"Now it's my turn to pleasure you," Tony said crawling over to her, pulling her down to the bed.

Pepper laughed as she looked over at Tony who had removed his clothing in less than a minute. He looked at her, lying on his bed wearing nothing but sexy lingerie a smile in her face. Tony leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips, grabbing her hand pulling it to his chest.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I know, I love you too baby" Pepper smiled caressing his hair.

"Okay enough cheesiness, let's get to the good part," Tony said as he pushed himself up and quickly unhooked her bra letting her breasts free.

Pepper laughed as he buried his head on her chest, nuzzling her breasts sucking on the newly exposed skin.

She pulled him up by the hair making him yelp.

"Don't leave bruises," she warned trying not to smile at his pouting.

"But Pepper…" Tony whined.

"Nothing…no bruises. Last time it took them like two weeks to fade away" Pepper said.

"Fine" Tony grumbled his head reaching back up to kiss her lips.

Tony licked her lip and she hastily opened her mouth. Pepper pulled back for air, and Tony proceeded to attack her neck. He bit, sucked, licked and caressed her face and sides.

By now Pepper was extremely aroused and she had an ever-expanding wet patch on her panties. Tony's breathing was labored, and she could feel his erection resting against her leg. Tony sat back on his knees and took one of her feet into his hands.

"I love your feet," Tony said caressing her foot, which made Pepper giggle. "They're so cute and petite...and it really turns me on when their painted red." He added mischievously.

He took one toe into his mouth and sucked. Pepper gasped and smiled, as he repeated the action on her other toe. He took one leg into his hands and tickled the back of her knees, and stroked her calves.

"I love your legs," Tony whispered in her ear, "They're so toned, you'd think that you ran for hours every day, but you're not a fitness fanatic." He kissed up her knees to her thighs, ignoring her where she wanted him most.

He skimmed his nose along the top of her panties and kissed each side of her hip. He chuckled against her side, when she moaned. Tony moved up once again claiming her mouth pushing his tongue past her lips.

Tony's hands moved around her body, down along her sides, to grip her ass; squeezing before lifting her up and pushing a pillow under her. Her hands grasped his shoulders tightly, her nails biting at his skin.

Tony's free hand, in the meantime, went down to her waist where it easily snaked its way to her center. His hand stroked the smooth skin of her inner thigh as he contemplated just how much longer she could last while he teased her.

Tony smiled as he let his index finger trail a path up over her center.

"Fuck… me…" she breathed loudly detangling her lips away from his

He didn't stop there, though; he let his fingers pump into her furiously. In and out they went, causing her breathing to come out in short pants. Her hands moved up to grip the muscles in his arm, opening her legs to him, offering herself up to him completely.

"Tony… oh… yes…please" she cried out.

He could feel her walls trembling around his fingers and knew she was close. Sweat was beginning to gather on his eyebrows as he watched Pepper arch into his hand, her eyes closed tightly.

"I need you… now baby…" Pepper moaned as Tony began kissing down her chest to her belly button.

He pulled his fingers from between her legs, eager to carry out her request. He paused slightly to bring one of his fingers up to him mouth, licking it…tasting her. He saw a blush creeping up her body as she realized what he was doing.

Tony's hands pushed her legs further apart and positioned himself between them. He grasped her hips, her hands squeezing his arms encouraging him to proceed. He slid into her, a hiss of pleasure coming from both their mouths. Her arms wounded around his neck, as she pulled herself up into the air a bit.

Tony moved his hands up her legs urging her to lock them behind his ass. As she did, he grunted loudly when his thrust became deeper and faster. Pepper squeezed her eyes shut as Tony began to pound into her faster and faster.

"Yes…" she breathed out. "Fuck… yes…uh…"

Her cries encouraged him further as he grabbed her arms from around his neck and pinned them on top of her head with one of his hands while the other moved down to her breasts squeezing her nipples.

Pepper moaned loudly struggling against his hand, her head trashing from one side to the other. Tony grunted as he continued to thrust into her, his hand moving further sneaking down between them. He rubbed her clit, making her arch up into him moaning and panting. Tony continued to rub as he began to kiss her cheek.

"Tony…" she called out his name as her walls started to squeeze him tight.

"Open…your eyes baby girl" Tony grunted pecking her lips.

"Ah… I'm close… Fuck…please" Pepper panted, opening her eyes to look at him.

Determined to be right there with her when she came, Tony sped up his pace, plunging into her again and again, fueled by her orgasm. As soon as he removed his hands from between them, her hand made its way between their rocking bodies to touch him. Tony stiffened before coming hard, groaning out his release.

"Fuck… yeah…" he grunted.

"Oh…that was perfect" Pepper moaned as Tony attempted to catch his breath.

"Mmm…it sure was" Tony grinned against her neck, wiping his sweaty forehead on her chest.

"Tony!" Pepper squirmed.

Tony laughed pulling out of Pepper making her wince. He looked over at her and she smiled adjusting the sheets over her chest.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Never better" she said, waiting for him to crawl under the sheets with her.

Tony waited for Pepper to adjust herself comfortably in the bed before cuddling her close to him. Pepper smiled as she rested her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her body, his hand stroking her bare back.

"Pepper?" Tony whispered after a few minutes of laying together.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"I really love you," he mumbled.

"I love you too honey" Pepper said kissing his chest.

Tony smiled widely tightening his arm around her body, kissing her hair. Pepper snuggled closer, running her foot up and down his leg.

"I have to make a call in ten minutes" she whispered.

"Is it to Jack?" he asked.

"No it's actually to my mom, she called me earlier today" Pepper said sitting up, making Tony groan.

"I have a missed call from Rhodey and you don't see me rushing to call back" Tony said shrugging.

"Well maybe you should, it could be something really important" Pepper smiled caressing his hair as he buried his head into her side.

"Why can't we just spend time together and be happy," Tony grumbled.

"So what just happened doesn't count?" Pepper asked raising her eyebrow.

Tony grinned and simply caressed her bare leg, planting kisses on her hip. Pepper shook her head and reached over for her BlackBerry. Tony groaned but refused to move position and simply tightened his arm around her. Pepper scrolled through her phone checking e-mails, missed phone calls, and texts.

By the time she was ready to make her phone call she looked down at Tony and noticed he had fallen back asleep and couldn't help but smile. Deciding her phone call could wait a little longer; she snuggled down in the covers and closed her eyes Tony's breath lulling her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and I don't own Iron Man or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the movies or comics. No copyright infringement intended!

Chapter 4:

For the next few days, Pepper concentrated on work while Tony kept busy with his suits. Although Tony complained plenty, Pepper simply couldn't stop working knowing well the company needed all her attention.

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes is on the line," JARVIS announced one day as Tony was working on upgrades for his suits in his workshop.

"What's going on?" Tony answered, rolling his chair over to his desk.

"_Hey, I was going to ask for your help. I'm down here at the base and there's some things going on, we could use your help" Rhodey explained. _

"When?" Tony asked pulling up tracking information on Rhodey's current location.

"_As soon as possible man" Rhodey said. _

"Alright I'll be there soon" Tony said his eyes glued to the multiple hologram screens in front of him.

"_Thanks man" Rhodey said before disconnecting the line. _

Tony had decided to keep Pepper on a strict need to know basis but when Rhodey asked for his help with a military assignment that he knew could take a couple of days he knew it was time to let Pepper know.

Tony climbed up the stairs two at a time guided by the voice of Pepper, who he knew was on the phone. He entered her office and grinned as she saw her rolling her eyes at whatever the person she was talking to said. He smiled at her shaking his head, raising his eyebrows when she frowned at him pouting slightly.

"Mmm playful today aren't we?" he whispered taking a seat in front of her on top of all her papers.

Pepper frowned trying to pull her papers form underneath him pushing him off the desk at the same time, never removing the phone from her ear. Tony shook his head motioning for her to hang up but she shook her head making him pout.

"I promise it's important," he said glancing at her open laptop.

"Mr. Thompson would it be alright if I call you back in an hour?" Pepper said closing her eyes.

"Don't you like Mr. Thompson?" Tony asked casually swinging his legs once Pepper hand hung up.

"He wants to take me out for dinner" Pepper smirked as she began to examine Tony's face.

"How important is our business relationship with him?" Tony asked.

"Very important" Pepper smiled.

"That's it we should go out more in public. Apparently people don't seem to understand we are in a relationship, everyone keeps asking you out" Tony pouted.

"As long as we know" Pepper looked at him smiling softly.

Tony leaned over and placed his hand over her cheek stroking it gently, a soft smile in his face. Pepper closed her eyes moving her head so his hand was now over her mouth; she placed a kiss on his palm and once again moved his hand over to her cheek.

"I have something to tell you," he said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Rhodey asked for my help with some military stuff," Tony said.

"What kind of military stuff?" she asked.

"Something about checking out a place for weapons before their team can move in and check the place" Tony said shrugging his shoulders.

Pepper sighed knowing that Tony had changed a lot in the past couple of months and she knew that all that mattered to him now was stopping weapons and even though she knew what he was doing was to help she couldn't help but worry about him.

"Promise me you'll be safe" Pepper said rolling her chair closer to him in order to be able to rest her forehead against his chest.

"I'll be safe. It might take a couple of days but I'll call you as often as I can" Tony said moving his hands up to caress her hair.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked softly.

"Now would be good" Tony smiled.

"I'll go with you" Pepper said standing from her chair, smoothing out her skirt in the process.

They walked back to Tony's workshop hand in hand, Pepper leaning into Tony a little more than usual. Pepper watched as Tony walked over to the screen projected over by his desk analyzing the information Rhodey had sent him, while his suit was being assembled.

Pepper smiled as she noticed the way his eyebrows formed a small 'v' well knowing he was concentrating on the assignment. Tony listened carefully as JARVIS signaled the group he needed to pay close attention to and all the possible weapons he would encounter when dealing with that group.

"Sir, the suit is ready" JARVIS announced pulling both Pepper and Tony from their train of thoughts.

Tony stepped onto the dock ready to be suited, smiling at Pepper who stepped closer to the platform to watch. Once he was ready, he walked over to Pepper and pulled her face up, planting a kiss on her lips. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, never separating her lips from his.

"Be safe," she whispered as they parted.

"I always am, besides I'm Iron Man" he smiled pecking her lips once more before pulling his mask on.

Pepper shook her head stepping back as Tony's suit fired up and took off into the sky. She stood there looking up even though she knew he was gone. Pepper sighed crossing her arms across her chest and made her way out of the workshop.

With Tony gone, Pepper decided to immerse herself in work in order to keep her mind off thinking Tony was probably out in some dangerous place where he could get hurt. After hours of updating notes, answering e-mails and phone calls, discussing the topics for the upcoming meetings with Anna, and avoiding talking with her mom, Pepper collapsed on Tony's bed and closed her eyes.

She looked over at the nightstand and couldn't help but laugh as she saw the strip of pictures they took at a photo booth when she took him to the carnival for the first time a couple of weeks ago…

"_Come on, you're going to tell me you've never been to a carnival?" Pepper asked her boyfriend as she pulled on a pair of jeans. _

"_Nope" Tony grinned from his place at the bed. _

"_Well I guess it's your lucky day, put on your shoes" Pepper said rummaging through Tony's closet for her flats. _

"_Are you taking me to the carnival?" Tony asked excitedly as he sat up._

"_Yup" Pepper smiled as she walked over to the mirror and began to put her hair up in a ponytail. _

"_I'm glad you're finally deciding to do something fun for date night" Tony said grabbing his hoodie from the closet. _

"_Hey! What is that suppose to mean?" she asked turning to look at him with her hands on her hips. _

"_Sorry babe but last time you were like 'let's go out to lunch to that place you like honey' and what did I find when we got there…oh yeah it was a business lunch meeting, emphasis on business" Tony said raising his eyebrows. _

"_Fine whatever. Hurry up we need to get going" Pepper said applying a bit of make up and perfume. _

_Bright colorful lights filled their eyes as they walked through the many rides and games in the carnival. Pepper latched onto Tony wounding her arm through Tony's and leaned into him as they walked. He had already had three cotton candies and now wanted to get on some rides, therefore they were walking around looking for the one that would catch his attention. _

"_What's your favorite ride?" Tony asked. _

"_The Ferris Wheel" she answered resting her head on his shoulder smiling. _

"_Hmm…well I guess we can go on that one, but first we're doing that one" Tony said pointing to some ride with countless loops called "The Zipper." _

"_Mmm…I think I'll watch you from here" Pepper said. _

"_Oh come one Pepper" Tony whined pulling her towards the ride. _

_As they waited in line for the ride, Tony pulled Pepper in front of him wrapping his arms around her so that her back was pressed against his chest. He hooked his fingers through the belt loops on her jeans and pulled her towards him, kissing her temple in the process. She twisted her head and pecked his lips quickly before pulling him forward as the line advanced. _

"_Mmm are you having fun?" she asked shaking her head as one of his hands began to roam upwards towards her belly. _

"_Yeah…so much fun" Tony grinned resting his chin on her shoulder. _

"_I hope this game isn't as bad as it looks" Pepper said as she heard the screams of people who were on the ride. _

"_I'll hold your hand" Tony said. _

_Tony and Pepper finally reached the front of the line boarded the game waiting for the man to close the door and begin. Tony laughed as Pepper screamed and clutched his hand tightly closing her eyes. The game wasn't that bad but he knew that Pepper wasn't used to any sort of commotion. _

_Once the game was over he helped Pepper down the stairs clutching her hand in his again before guiding her to another game. Pepper laughed but followed him as his eyes filled with excitement at the prospect of riding more games. Seven games later, the purchase of more tickets because Tony insisted on riding each game at least twice; they finally reached the Ferris Wheel. _

_Pepper looked intently at Tony as they waited in line, she smiled when he turned towards her with a puzzled look on his face. She tightened her hold on his hand and leaned into his shoulder. _

"_I love you," she whispered. _

"_I love you too," Tony said loudly placing a kiss on her head. _

_Once the took a seat in the small car and the man in charge closed the gate, Pepper cuddled over to Tony's side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He grinned when she took a hold of his hand as the game began to move. _

"_Is this as fast as it goes?" Tony asked frowning. _

"_Yup, isn't it great?" Pepper asked smiling. _

"_Yeah great" Tony huffed looking down at her. _

_Once the ride was over, Tony declared he was hungry and needed food so he pulled Pepper towards a hot dog stand. As they were walking Pepper noticed a photo booth and pulled on Tony's arm. _

"_Tony come we have to take a picture" Pepper grinned as they made their way to the booth. _

_They entered the booth and before Pepper could reach into the pockets of her jeans Tony produced a ten-dollar bill. He fed it to the machine and a set of instructions popped out on the screen. Tony quickly scanned them and frowned when Pepper began to laugh. _

"_Are you seriously reading the instructions?" Pepper asked. _

"_Well sorry for wanting to do this right" Tony rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. _

_The machine began a countdown and Pepper and Tony prepared themselves for the picture. Pose after pose, Tony and Pepper continued to take pictures and by the eighth strip Pepper shook her head when Tony suggested another one. _

"_One more so we can kiss" Tony said as he grabbed Pepper by the waist as she stood up. _

"_Fine last one" Pepper rolled her eyes sitting down on Tony's lap. _

_Five pictures later Tony and Pepper exited the booth laughing. Pepper snatched the picture strips from his hand looking at them. Tony grabbed them back and tucked them away in his pocket grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the food carts. _

_As they were waiting for their food orders Tony noticed Pepper shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. He removed his hoodie and passed it over to her smiling when she leaned over to kiss his cheek. _

_Tony grabbed their food, while Pepper carried over their drinks to a picnic table. Tony sat down and was about to begin eating when Pepper stuck a bottle of hand sanitizer under his nose. He sighed dramatically but was secretly glad she had some. Pepper shook her head and laughed as he began to devour his hot dog. _

_Four hot dogs (three of them eaten by Tony), a basket of chili-cheese dog and a plate of funnel cake later Pepper and Tony began to walk around the carnival looking around at some of the games. _

"_Do you want to play?" Pepper asked when Tony watched distractedly at one of the games. _

"_I don't know do you like any of the prizes?" he asked smiling. _

"_Mmm I quite like that huge panda" she said knowing it was going to be tough to get._

"_From what I can see the objective of this game is to knock out all the cubes from the stand, the only way you can do that is by hitting the one on the bottom with an incredibly fast speed," he explained as they approached the booth. _

_Pepper nodded her head and smiled as he looked at her when the guy offered him the black balls. Pepper took them and placed them down on the bar and shook her head when Tony smiled at her. He grabbed the first one and managed to knock two of the blocks of the platform. Once the three balls were used with no success Tony frowned and handed the guy another bill. _

_Three games later, he managed to knock all three blocks earning an excited squeal from Pepper. She pointed to the giant panda when the guy asked her which prize she wanted. Tony grinned as Pepper hugged the stuffed animal to her chest. _

"_You like it?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder. _

"_I love it. Thank you baby" Pepper said pecking his cheek. _

"_You wanna head out?" he asked leaning down to kiss her head. _

"_Sure, do you have other plans?" she asked as he guided them towards the exit. _

"_Ones that involve you tied to the bed naked" he said grinning. _

"_Tony!" she exclaimed slapping his chest as they approached the car. _

"_What?" he asked innocently as he unlocked her car and helped her climb in._

Pepper sighed and looked over at the chair by the closet door where the giant panda was sitting. She stood up and grabbed the bear before cuddling with it on the bed. Knowing Tony was out there dealing with weapons for the military stressed her out, but the longer she sat thinking the more she got worried therefore she decided to continue working.

The next morning Pepper awoke with a sore neck and a backache. She stretched as much as she could while sitting and made her way to Tony's bedroom. She prepared her clothes on the bed and checked her phone for any missed calls.

"JARVIS have you heard from Tony?" Pepper asked.

"I'm afraid he simply asked me to inform you he's fine and he loves you" JARVIS answered.

"Thanks JARVIS" Pepper smiled.

Five days had passed since Tony left and Pepper was getting increasingly worried. He had called and left messages with JARVIS since she was at the office. She had tried to call him but her calls wouldn't go through. Knowing Tony was out there worried her a lot but knowing he was dealing with weapons and the military made her panic.

Usually work would take her mind of Tony dealing with dangerous stuff, but this time it wasn't working. The fact that JARVIS only provided brief information on the mission and couldn't give her any updates on Tony worried her. She knew Tony didn't want her to worry but she worried more not knowing about him.

Jack had called her twice in the past five days to announce he would be staying at a hotel close to Stark Industries and to remind her he would be arriving on Tuesday. It was now Sunday and she could only hope Tony would be back before Jack arrived. The house was extremely quiet without Tony's music or the occasional explosions from his workshop.

That afternoon, Pepper was sitting on the couch working on her laptop when her BlackBerry began to vibrate on her leg. She picked it up quickly thinking it was Tony, but frowned when the caller id flashed _"Mom."_

"Hello?" Pepper answered.

"_Hello. How are you Ginny?" her mother asked._

"Hi mom. I'm doing good. How about you?" she asked.

"_Good. I'm glad I'm finally able to talk to you, every time I call you're busy" her mother said. _

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that but I've been really busy lately" Pepper said rolling her eyes.

"_Too busy to talk with your mom?" she asked. _

"Sorry mom I'll try harder to make more time" Pepper said.

"_Anyways, I'm calling to see if you can come over next month. Your father and I are planning on renewing our vows and we want you to be here," her mother said. _

"Umm sure mom I'll be there. Is it alright if I bring Tony?" Pepper asked.

"_I guess. If I understood correctly Jack is going over the day after tomorrow," her mother said. _

"He is. I offered my apartment but he refused" Pepper said.

"_I'm sure he felt uncomfortable sharing your space," her mother said. _

"My space…yeah" Pepper said.

"_Anyways I'll call you with the exact date so you can make space in your calendar" her mother said. _

"Sure mom" Pepper said.

"_It was good talking to you darling. I wish you could call more, make sure you call your father too," her mother said. _

"I'll try and call him tonight" Pepper said.

"_Okay then talk to you later. Love you," her mother said. _

"Love you too mom" Pepper said before hanging up.

Pepper sighed letting her head fall against the top of the leather chair and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed her laptop and walked over to the living room where she knew she would eventually fall asleep. For the past five days she had been unable to sleep in Tony's room seeing as without him it didn't feel the same.

She stretched out on the couch and began typing in her computer. The hours flew by and Pepper continued to work only taking the time to stop and eat dinner. Other than that Pepper threw herself into work waiting for Tony to call.

Eventually Pepper fell asleep on the couch, her work clothes were still on and her shoes had been kicked off and thrown next to the couch. She awoke with a start when she heard noise coming from Tony's workshop. She sat up and rubbed her eyes motivating herself to wake up and ran down to the workshop.

"Tony! Oh my God!" Pepper yelled as soon as she saw Tony through the glass of the workshop.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and I don't own Iron Man or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the movies or comics. No copyright infringement intended!

Chapter 5:

"_Tony! Oh my God!" Pepper yelled as soon as she saw Tony through the glass of the workshop. _

The first thing she saw when she arrived was Tony being carried by Rhodey and another guy over to a chair in the workshop. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as her trembling fingers punched the code to open the door.

"He'll be okay," Rhodey said as he helped Tony remove his helmet.

"Baby are you okay?" Pepper asked as she brushed his hair off his face.

"I'm fine. JAR I need you to de-suit me" Tony commanded as he motioned Rhodey to help him over to the platform.

Rhodey and the other soldier helped Tony over to the platform with Pepper close by. The three of them watched as JARVIS began to remove the suit. Tony's knees gave away as the suit was completely removed. Rhodey and Pepper flew towards him and helped him up.

"Tony come on man. We need to take you to the hospital." Rhodey said.

"No. No hospital. I'm fine." Tony said wincing.

"No, Tony you need to go to the hospital." Pepper said grabbing his other arm.

"Just take me up to the bedroom" he said.

Rhodey and Pepper sighed but together, with the other soldier, helped Tony up to his bedroom. Pepper walked ahead and prepared the bed, she winced along with Tony as he tried to get comfortable. Rhodey shook his head but remained silent and said his goodbyes once he made sure Tony was comfortable.

"They're gone," Pepper said as she walked back into the bedroom.

"Good. Alone at last" Tony said smiling.

"My God, what happened to you? You're all bruised and hurt," she said sitting down next to him caressing his face.

"You don't want to know, but I could kill for a glass of water" Tony said.

"Of course. Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich," she said standing up.

"A sandwich sounds perfect" Tony said smiling.

Pepper left the bedroom and quickly prepared a small lunch for Tony, who she couldn't hear moving around. She walked back upstairs to find him with his eyes closed and the T.V. on. She placed the plate next to him on nightstand and gently called his name. His eyes opened and he smiled as she leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Your sandwich" she said.

"Thanks Pep" he whispered.

"Your full of dirt and sweat" she wrinkled her nose.

She chuckled as he devoured the sandwich in three bites and downed the glass of lemonade. He smiled motioning for her to get closer. She shook her head and grabbed the plate from his hands and walked out the room again. Tony groaned as he tried to adjust the pillows and blankets but he felt dirty and sweaty.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to take a shower," he said.

"How? You can barely stand up," she said shaking her head.

"I stink and I feel dirty" Tony groaned.

"I can give you a sponge bath," she said smiling.

"A sponge bath?" he asked grinning.

"Only 'cause you're hurt and had a tough couple of days," Pepper said smiling.

"Yes please" Tony smiled.

Pepper shook her head and walked towards the bathroom, where she prepared everything to give Tony a sponge bath. She grabbed a couple of clean towels and made her way back to the bedroom grabbing the first aid kit on her way out. Tony was resting his head against the headboard with his eyes closed. She smiled and placed everything on her side of the bed and walked over to him caressing his hair.

"Baby? Tony?" Pepper called.

"Huh? Oh yeah sponge bath" he mumbled opening his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep?" she asked.

"No I want to sleep once I'm clean," he said.

"Fine let me help you take off your shirt," she said wincing with him when he raised his arms.

"Aren't you going to change? You can wet your suit," he said.

"Mmm I should," she said examining the cuts on his chest, near the arc reactor.

Pepper walked over to drawers and grabbed one of his t-shirt and began to remove her clothes, taking everything off except for her underwear.

Pepper looked over at Tony who had bruises and cuts al over his legs, stomach, arms and chest. Her eyes trailed up his chest to his face where she met his eyes smiling softly.

"I'm not in that much pain," he whispered.

"Can you try and sit up on the edge so I can get your back?" Pepper asked.

Pepper went into the bathroom and came out with a bucket filled with warm water, a sponge, and her shower gel. She placed the items on the floor next to Tony and smiled at him. Pepper watched as Tony sat up and winced when his feet made contact with the cold floor. Pepper grabbed his hands in hers when he attempted to unbuckle his belt.

She undid his belt along with button before unzipping his fly. He lifted his hips a bit and she pulled his pants down, leaving him in his boxers. Tony watched as she threw his pants onto a chair before she kneeled down at his feet and grabbed the sponge.

Pepper dipped the sponge into the warm water and squirted some of the shower gel onto it and stood up to walk around the bed. She kneeled down on top of the bed behind Tony and began to gently run the sponge across his shoulders making him wince.

"Sorry" she whispered moving the sponge down to wash his back.

Pepper walked back around the bed to stand in front of Tony giving him a smile when he winked at her. She dipped the sponge on the water again and proceeded to wash his chest and arms. After running the sponge down his arms, she began on his neck and gradually moved down to his chest, where she gently scrubbed over his cuts. Tony tried to hide a gasp but failed when Pepper moved over to scrub his legs.

She sat up on her heels and gently ran the sponge over his thighs and legs making sure to get every spot.

"Do you want to get up so I can wash your bottom and finish rising you?" Pepper asked.

"My bottom?" he asked smirking.

"Yes, your butt" she grinned.

Tony groaned as he stood up and grabbed onto her shoulders as she continued kneeling by his feet. Pepper soaped the sponge once again and pulled his boxers down, his semi-erect cock bouncing in her face. She proceeded to wash his bottom and the back of his legs before she washed his thighs and legs again.

"Mmm Pep I think your missing a spot" Tony groaned as she washed around his cock.

"No I'm not," she said running the sponge over his bellybutton.

"Oh come on Pep I need it" he groaned.

"I don't think it's prudent for me to give you a bj right now" Pepper smiled sadly.

"But…but I'm aroused now" he groaned.

"Do you want me to wash your hair too?" she asked.

"I guess I should" Tony said.

"Alright, sit down while I set up in the bathroom" Pepper said.

Tony sat back down, slightly exhausted from the sponge bath and the toll of the five day mission began to take its toll. He groaned as his cock began to grow when he saw Pepper bending down looking for more towels. He could see her butt cheeks peeking from the t-shirt and from what he could see she was wearing a thong.

"I smell like you" he called over at her.

"I know but don't worry I'll use your shampoo" Pepper called back from the bathroom.

Pepper walked back into the room and motioned for him to stand up. Tony took her outstretched hands and stood up with her help. She carefully wrapped a towel around his waist and led him to the bathroom. She sat him down on a chair in front of the sink and squeezed a good amount of shampoo into her hand and gently lathered his hair, taking the time to massage his scalp.

"Mmm I like that" he said as she began to scratch his scalp with her fingernails.

"Do you?" she asked smiling.

Pepper filled the sink with warm water and grabbed the cup she had prepared.

"Tilt your head back," she said softly.

Tony tilted his head back and smiled when she began to pour warm water over his head. Pepper repeated the process until all the shampoo was gone. Tony moaned when Pepper ran a soft, wet and warm towel over his bruised eye wiping the blood off his eye.

As they walked back to the room Pepper asked Tony to remain standing as she brought a fresh bucket of warm water and proceeded to wash him again. Her small manicured hands gently washed over his shoulders and around his neck before moving down his chest where she leaned forward and kissed one of the cuts gently.

Tony closed his eyes and she kneeled down and removed his towel, letting it fall to the ground and she moved to scrub his torso and stomach. As the sponge moved across his skin, she hit a sensitive spot on his stomach making him wince.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine babe," he said smiling.

"Tell me if it hurts too much" Pepper said.

"Is it alright if I sit down now?" he asked as his legs were getting increasingly tired.

"Yeah let me just get you some boxers," she said rushing over to his dresser.

Once she helped him into the boxers she pulled them up and ushered him to sit down on the edge of the bed so she could finish his sponge bath and tending to his cuts. She stood between his legs and smiled when he leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder. Pepper gently washed his back one last time and chuckled when he mumbled something into her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"Your boobs feel really nice," he said making her laugh.

Pepper grabbed another bottle from the nightstand and he looked at her as she squirted some of the lotion onto her hand. She began to rub the cream over his whole back before grabbing some more of the cream and rubbing it into his chest. She carefully checked his cuts and bandaged the ones that needed to be bandaged. Pepper looked at Tony's face and could tell he was holding in a few winces and groans. She quickly finished treating his cuts and fluffed his pillows before helping him lay down.

"Thanks Pep you're the best" he mumbled sleepily.

"You're welcome baby. Now sleep," she said quickly pecking his lips.

The next morning Pepper woke up when she felt a consistent poking on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slightly and grinned when she saw Tony looking down at her smiling. She smiled back and lifted her hand up to caress his face.

"Good morning" Tony said.

"Morning" she whispered peeking quickly at the clock. She frowned when she saw it was four in the afternoon.

"I guess it's not really morning anymore" he said

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Pepper asked reaching over for her BlackBerry.

"We went to sleep pretty late or early, whatever, so I decided to let you sleep in," Tony said.

"Tony it's four in the afternoon on Monday. It's a work day," Pepper groaned.

"I know I was actually going to let you sleep more but I'm so sore and can't reach my pills," he explained.

"Oh God I'm sorry let me go get them for you" Pepper said jumping up from the bed.

Tony watched as Pepper left the bedroom wearing only his t-shirt, her hair all over the place, and her feet bare. He chuckled but stopped immediately when the pain in his ribs increased. He had tried to shift and move at night but the pain all over his body only increased. He was hoping the pain would be gone by the morning but he was wrong, if anything he felt worse.

Pepper returned to the bedroom to find Tony trying to sit up. She made her way to him quickly and put the pill and glass of water on the nightstand. She helped him sit up and arranged the pillows behind him comfortably.

"Mmm thanks babe," Tony said as Pepper put the pills on his hand then handing him the glass.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Did you miss any important calls?" he asked.

"Not really. Two from the office and…one from Jack" she said.

"Mhmm. When is he coming again?" Tony asked.

"Tomorrow but let's not think about anything else but getting you better" Pepper said smiling.

"Sounds good to me" Tony smiled back.

"I already called in sick at work," Pepper said leaning over to peck his lips.

"Mmm that sounds even better. You know what could make it the whole thing perfect?" Tony said.

"What? Take out from that Chinese place you like so much?" she asked smiling.

"Ahh! Can you read my mind?" he asked.

"By now I practically can" Pepper laughed as she scrolled through her BlackBerry for the number of the Chinese restaurant.

Two hours later, Pepper and Tony were sitting up against the headboard in his bedroom with boxes of unopened takeout sitting neatly in front of them. Pepper was making one last phone call before they could begin to eat and Tony had JARVIS look for a movie they could watch while they ate.

As Pepper hung up Tony stretched for one of the takeout boxes wincing as he did. Pepper winced with him and immediately stretched to grab the box handing it to him. He nodded his thanks and began devouring the food. Pepper chuckled shaking her head before grabbing another box of takeout for herself.

Once the food was eaten and the movie was over, Pepper smiled as Tony began to scoot closer to her. She stopped him and smiled when he frowned and cuddled closer to him, being careful of his cuts and bruises. Tony sighed and rested his head in her breasts breathing her in deeply. He kissed the top of her breasts and sucked on the skin lightly making Pepper gasp.

He wrapped one of his hands around one of hers and brought it down to his crotch. She rolled her eyes and shook her head making him pout. Pepper could feel his erection through his pants and even though she felt sorry for him she knew he was still hurt. She knew it was difficult for him to go more than a day without any kind of "attention" and five days in a mission definitely had him stressed.

"Come on Pep" Tony begged pouting at her.

"Tony you're hurt" Pepper tried to reason as she removed her hand from his crotch and laid down next to him adjusting the blankets and pillows for both of them.

"Not too hurt for that" Tony said.

"Well I think you are so my answer is no" Pepper said snuggling in further into her pillow.

"Baby come on I'm hurting" Tony said tugging on a strand of her hair gently.

Pepper opened her eyes and groaned when Tony grabbed her hand and guided it down to his crotch. She looked up at his face and laughed when he pouted sadly at her. Pepper shook her head and moved to kneel down next to him.

Tony moaned when Pepper tugged down his boxers and threw them to the floor. Tony groaned when Pepper simply kneeled next to him staring at his fully erect cock. Pepper laced her fingers around his cock and gripped the base feeling him twitch against her palm. Tony moaned pushing his hips into her, wincing slightly as he strained his legs.

Pepper sighed as her mind debated whether or not to continue. On one hand she knew she shouldn't be doing this when Tony was hurt, but on the other hand he seemed to be enjoying himself and she could feel he really needed it.

Pepper kissed his abdomen and licked the area around making Tony moan, his hands going up to rest on her head. She felt his bobbing erection brush against her cheek and she moved her kisses down until she pecked the top of his cock. Pepper moved between his legs, which he spread quickly, and lifted her eyes to his face.

Pepper grinned when she saw Tony's eyes closed, his mouth open, and his breaths coming out in little puffs. Pepper blew on Tony's cock her hand still gripping his erection. She began to circle his tip with her tongue, her free hand going to her head where Tony was pulling on her hair.

"Yes! Yes baby!" Tony groaned as Pepper parted her lips and swallowed half his cock.

His chest was rising and falling rapidly as his breathing became heavier with every swipe of her tongue. Pepper slipped his cock out of her mouth and began to lick up and down the underside of his shaft. She began to trace the bulging veins with the tip of her tongue smiling when he groaned.

Tony moaned as her teeth grazed his shaft and she coached her throat to take the majority of his cock without gagging. Tony pulled her hair into a makeshift ponytail when her hair curtained around her face and began to push her down making her take more of his cock in her mouth.

Pepper gagged slightly as Tony's cock began to bump against the opening of her throat and she pulled back slightly only to be pushed back down. His hips began to move and Pepper knelt as still as she could letting him fuck her mouth. His cock slid in and out of her mouth every time sliding deeper than before.

Suddenly his hands tightened around her hair and he began pushing her in and out faster and Pepper sucked harder knowing his climax was approaching. Pepper swallowed Tony's cock until his balls tickled her nose and she pulled back gasping for air.

"Pepper! Yes!" Tony groaned loudly as she took him deep into her mouth again. He moaned loudly gripping her head as he came spilling into her mouth.

Pepper groaned as she swallowed the hot liquid chocking slightly when he refused to let her head go. She kept still her mouth on his cock as his erection softened and he removed his hands from her head.

"Pepper, baby that was great!" Tony groaned as he let his head fall against his shoulder.

"Mmm…I'm glad you liked it, now try to rest" Pepper said reaching up to peck his lips.

"I am very tired but you didn't come" he said dragging his fingers up and down her arm smiling at her.

"I'm fine. I want you to rest" Pepper said standing up, kissing his forehead as she brushed his hair off his face.

Tony mumbled something but his eyes fluttered close making Pepper smile. She shook her head and grabbed her phone closing the door as quietly as she could before making her way down to the living room. Although she had taken the day off she figured she could still work a little while Tony was asleep.

As Pepper began to look through her phone, she came across Jack's message and sighed. She knew that even though Tony trusted her and she didn't want anything to do with Jack, Tony was still a very jealous boyfriend. Jack's message simply reminded her that tomorrow she'd have to deal with a jealous and physically injured boyfriend.

Her relationship with Jack had been very sweet but at the time Pepper had just wanted to concentrate on studying and didn't want to commit herself to a relationship. She knew that not telling Tony he was an ex-boyfriend could potentially provoke a fight later on but it was a risk she was willing to take. Jack was always very sweet but immediately wanted a serious relationship and was probably why her mother liked him.

After making a few phone calls to Anna at the office, Pepper decided to check on Tony seeing he hadn't called her in a couple of hours. As she was making her way upstairs she heard Tony talking to JARVIS and waited outside the bedroom while he finished talking.

"Make the necessary adjustments" Tony ordered.

"Right away, sir" JARVIS answered.

Pepper entered the room and Tony quickly pushed his tablet under the pillow. She frowned at him and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Tony smiled but quickly winced when he tried to sit up. Pepper moved over to her side of the bed and adjusted his pillows raising her eyebrow when Tony once again moved his tablet out of her reach.

"What's wrong? Are you still hurting?" Pepper asked.

"A little…actually a lot, especially around my back" Tony said.

Pepper smiled sadly at him and kissed his shoulder gently. Tony smiled back and offered his hand to her, she placed her hand in his and he squeezed her fingers.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything's good. I just need…" Tony began but Pepper's BlackBerry began to ring and vibrate on the bed.

"Hello?" Pepper answered.

"_Hey Ginny" Jack's cheery voice came from the other end. _

"Hey Jack how's it going?" Pepper asked.

"_Good. Just calling to let you know I'll be arriving tomorrow at eight in the morning. I know it's a little early but I need to be at the office by eleven" Jack explained._

"Sounds good. I'll go pick you up at the airport. I have my apartment ready for you so you don't have to stay at a hotel" Pepper said.

"_Thanks again Ginny" Jack said. _

"No problem. We also have to do dinner so we can talk and you can tell me what's up in your life" Pepper said.

"_We do!" Jack laughed. _

"My mom was telling me that Roger is getting married" Pepper said.

"_He is but my mother does not approve, but I'll tell you the full story when I get there" Jack said. _

"Sounds good to me" Pepper laughed.

"_Ginny I'll call you tomorrow I need to finish packing" Jack said. _

"Alright I'll talk to you later" Pepper said as she hung up.

"So when is he getting here?" Tony asked wincing as he tried to cross his arms across his chest.

"Tomorrow morning. I'm going to pick him up at the airport around eight" Pepper informed him motioning for him to lie down against the pillows.

"Take Happy with you" Tony said.

"I will" Pepper smiled lying down next to him.

"Pep… I really love you" Tony sighed.

"I really love you too Tony" Pepper said.

Tony mumbled something else but his eyes were already closed and his breathing had evened out. Pepper smiled caressing his hair before planting a kiss on his forehead. She quietly left the room to keep working from the living room. Knowing that Jack would be arriving tomorrow and Tony was still sick work was going to be her last priority.

Tony opened his eyes as soon as Pepper left the bedroom and grabbed his phone from under the pillow and dialed Happy's number. He sighed trying to shift in the bed but winced every time he did.

"_Boss? How are you? Glad you're back" Happy answered after a couple of rings. _

"Happy, good to hear you. Listen I need you to do something for me…" Tony said looking over at a picture of him and Pepper hugging on the nightstand.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and I don't own Iron Man or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the movies or comics. No copyright infringement intended!

Chapter 6:

"Happy, good to hear you. Listen I need you to do something for me…" Tony said looking over at a picture of him and Pepper hugging on the nightstand.

"_Sure thing boss" Happy said. _

"Listen tomorrow Pepper is going to pick up a friend of hers from the airport. I need you to take her and report back to me on everything they do. Any stops, looks, conversations, anything" Tony said.

"_You want me to spy on her? Boss you know she would never cheat on you. Besides she's going to be pissed when she finds out you send me to spy on her," Happy said. _

"She won't find you. She's just going to think I sent you as protection like I always do. Besides it's not her I don't trust, it's that guy who's supposedly her friend." Tony said.

"_Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" Happy sighed. _

Hours passed and Pepper lost track of time as she continued to make phone calls and answer e-mails. Before she knew it Tony was calling her from upstairs, she frowned when she noticed the time and stood up stretching her body before making her way upstairs. She found Tony sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor, his face scrunched up in pain. Pepper quickly walked over to him but quickly and placed her hand on his back making him wince.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think I moved around too much and hurt my side by my ribs" Tony said.

"Oh babe do you want me to get you more medication?" Pepper asked.

"Please" Tony nodded.

Once Pepper got him his pills she sat down on the bed next to him holding his hand as they both waited for the pain to pass. She relaxed once she saw Tony sigh dropping his shoulders slightly. Tony smiled at her and brought her hand up to his lips gently kissing her knuckles.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yup. I'm kind of hungry" Tony said pouting slightly.

"I can make you a tuna sandwich or if you can wait I can make you some pasta," Pepper said.

"Mmm pasta sounds good," Tony said

Pepper nodded kissing his forehead before making her way to the kitchen to begin his dinner. Once she was finished she brought his plate up to his bedroom and saw him messing with his tablet once more. She placed the plate of food down on the nightstand and grabbed a small portable table she used for her computer and handed it to him. Tony smiled and quickly placed the tablet under his pillow before adjusting the table over his lap.

"You're not eating?" he asked.

"No I'm not hungry," she said sitting down next to him with her computer in her lap.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Probably once I get Jack settled in my apartment" Pepper said watching as he ate.

"What if he goes through your drawers and finds your underwear or personal things?" Tony asked.

"First of all, almost all my clothes are already here. Secondly he's not you, so he won't go snooping through my drawers. Thirdly, why are you so worried? I'm your girlfriend and I love you so what if he sees my underwear it's not like I'm going to run into his arms" Pepper said.

"I know but I don't want him to see your underwear" Tony pouted.

"Fine! If that worries you so much I'll go and pick it up from my flat and bring it here" Pepper sighed frustrated.

"Thanks" Tony mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said.

The next morning Pepper's alarm woke her up at six in the morning and as she predicted Tony slept through it. He mumbled something before sighing and continuing sleeping. Pepper grabbed the outfit she had prepared the night before and shuffled into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

By seven Pepper was ready to go, but before leaving she walked over to Tony sitting down on the edge of the bed and caressed his hair trying to wake him up. Tony groaned and moved his head making Pepper chuckle and she pulled on his ear.

"Mmm" Tony groaned opening one of his eyes.

"Hey grumpy" Pepper smiled leaning over, kissing his cheek.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to swing by my apartment and grab some more clothes and other things before going over to the airport," Pepper explained.

"Are you taking Happy?" he asked.

"No. I'll be fine on my own," Pepper said stroking his cheek gently.

"I'll feel better if you take Happy, he's ready to go downstairs. I told him to be here early," Tony said.

"Fine" Pepper sighed rolling her eyes.

"Mmm love you honey" Tony whispered.

"I love you too. I'll call you later to see how you're doing" Pepper whispered back.

"Sounds good," he said closing his eyes.

Pepper smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips softly, smiling when she felt him kiss her back. Pepper grabbed her jacket and portfolio before walking down the stairs to find Happy sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"Good morning Pepper" Happy greeted her.

"Hi Happy" Pepper smiled.

"Are you ready? The car is ready" Happy said.

"Yeah we're stopping by apartment first and then to the airport" Pepper said before allowing Happy to lead her out of the mansion and into the car.

Once she had picked up the rest of her underwear and a couple of outfits from her apartment, she quickly made sure everything was in order for Jack before leaving for the airport. She arrived ten minutes early and sat down waiting in front of the terminal Jack had told her he would be arriving in.

She answered some e-mails and called Anna to inform her she would be arriving late. She was so focused on her phone she didn't notice people began to shuffle out of the exit. Happy had stayed close to the exit watching Pepper; he jumped a little when his cell phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?" he answered not taking his eyes away from Pepper.

"_Happy? Where are you? Did Pepper's 'friend' arrive already?" Tony asked. _

"No he hasn't arrived yet but people are beginning to exit" Happy said.

"_Alright, make sure he doesn't try anything. No funny business, remember protect Pepper" Tony ordered. _

"Don't worry I won't let him try anything. I better go I see a man approaching Pepper" Happy said.

"_Okay go and observe. Remember to report everything back to me" Tony said. _

Pepper looked up when she heard the chatter of people. She stood up and grinned when she saw Jack approaching her. Jack smiled widely quickening his pace with his arms open for Pepper to walk into. He wrapped his arms around her body when he finally reached her. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck squealing as she hugged him.

Happy was still on the phone with Tony when he saw Pepper and a man wrapped in a hug.

"Tony I think he's here and they're hugging" Happy said.

"_Like a friendly hug or a more intimate one?" Tony asked. _

"Well his hands are moving towards her rear" Happy said raising his eyebrows when he saw Jack's hands move down her back towards her butt.

"_Happy intersect it! Go!" Tony exclaimed. _

Happy hung up and moved towards where Pepper was standing, but before he could intervene Pepper had grabbed his hands and removed them from her back. He sighed and slowed down but still walked towards them.

"I can't believe you're finally here!" Pepper exclaimed hooking her arm through his.

"I know. Look at you, you're all professional and more beautiful than I remembered you" Jack said.

"Oh stop! How are you doing?" Pepper asked as they walked towards the exit.

"I'm doing great, working hard but I'm glad I could come down here to see you" Jack said.

"I know it's been so long!" Pepper said looking back to see Happy walking a few steps behind with a straight face.

"Are you ready to go?" Happy asked as he unlocked the car.

"Yeah take us to my apartment please Happy" Pepper said before she climbed into the car.

Jack smiled at Happy before climbing in after Pepper. He slid his bag from his shoulder to the floor and wrapped his arm around her shoulders kissing her head. Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek making him smile and Happy cleared his throat. Pepper rolled her eyes as they made eye contact through the mirror.

"So tell me what's been going on in your life? I know you don't like it when we pay attention to what all those magazines gossip about when it comes to your personal life" Jack said.

"Well I've been all about work now that Tony promoted me to CEO" Pepper said.

"I know I was so excited for you when your mom told us. She hasn't mention any boyfriend though," Jack said looking at her.

"I liked how you brought it up," Pepper laughed.

"Thank you" Jack said laughing.

"Well I can tell you right now I'm actually Tony's girlfriend" Pepper smiled.

"Oh really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually practically living at his mansion but my mom doesn't know yet. She'll have a coronary if I tell her" Pepper said.

"That she will" Jack laughed, his hands turning into fists.

"Anyways I arranged everything at my apartment so you can stay there. You can use my car if you'd like I can always use one of Tony's cars" Pepper said as they arrived at her apartment.

"No Ginny you've already done so much for me, I can't take your car too" Jack said.

"It's not a problem. Besides Happy is going to give me a ride to work today," Pepper said.

"You think you're boyfriend will object to me taking you to dinner tonight?" Jack asked as Pepper unlocked the door.

"I don't think so but he's actually not been feeling well so maybe we can leave it for tomorrow but you can come over and I'll cook something at Tony's house" Pepper said.

"Sounds good" Jack smiled.

"Alright I'll leave you to get settled and here are the keys to my car. Call me once you're done with work and I'll pick you up for dinner" Pepper said.

"Thanks again Ginny" Jack said wrapping his arms around her, wrapping her in a hug.

"No problem. Have fun!" she said kissing his cheek before making her way out of the apartment.

Pepper continued smiling as she climbed into the car again, making Happy shift in his seat and frown. Pepper grabbed her phone and frowned when she saw five missed calls from Tony and one from Anna.

"Did something happen to Tony?" Pepper asked Happy.

"Not that I know of" Happy shook his head.

Pepper sighed well knowing Happy was hiding something from her. She knew Tony had sent her with Happy so he would monitor her encounter with Jack. Tony had been very secretive the past days but she didn't know if it was because he was planning something or because of the mission and his injuries. Either way she knew she was in for an interesting couple of days with Jack and Tony.

"_Hello?" came Tony's voice. _

"Hey baby, is everything okay? I got worried when I saw your missed calls" Pepper said.

"_Sorry but I miss you and I can't remember where you left the pills for my back" Tony said. _

"Tony…" Pepper sighed rubbing her forehead.

"_What? Are you too busy with 'Jack'?" he asked. _

"What are you even talking about? We left him at my apartment and I got my…my…clothes like you asked me to. Besides I already know you sent Happy to monitor me and let me tell you it was unnecessary because I always trust you and I would like for you to do the same" Pepper said.

"_I do trust you, it's him I don't trust" Tony said. _

"Look I don't want to discuss this right now. I'm going to work and the pills are in the drawer of the nightstand," Pepper said before hanging up.

Happy wisely decided to stay silent all the way to the company but continued to look at Pepper through the rearview mirror. Pepper called Anna and informed her she would be there soon. A few hours away from the office usually un-balanced Pepper's work, never mind a day.

Throughout the day Pepper ignored Tony's calls making Anna answer just to make sure he was okay. She knew that Tony was being overprotective and jealous and sometimes it was nice to feel loved and protected but Tony Stark always took it to the next level. Jack was a friend and even though he always wanted to be more than friends he was smart enough not to push and risk their friendship.

"Ms. Potts?" Anna asked quietly as she walked into Pepper's new office.

"Yes?" Pepper answered as she looked up from her computer.

"Mr. Stark is in line 2 and he says he won't hang up until you answer," Anna said.

"Take a message. I'll call him later" Pepper said.

"He was very insistent" Anna said fidgeting with her hands.

"Alright Anna thanks. In the mean time get everything ready for my three o'clock" Pepper said.

"Yes Ms. Potts" Anna said before exiting the office.

Pepper grabbed the phone and sighed loudly before connecting the call with Tony.

"Hello?" Pepper answered.

"_Hi" Tony said. _

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"_Yeah. I'm fine. A little sore but okay" Tony said quietly. _

"What do you need?" she asked.

"_I wanted to say that I don't like it when we fight" Tony said. _

"I don't like it when we fight either" Pepper said.

"_Can we just forget it?" Tony asked. _

"No, we need to talk about it" Pepper said.

"_Can we talk about it right now?" Tony asked. _

"No, we need to talk in person," Pepper said.

"_Can you come home now?" he asked. _

"No I'm busy" Pepper said.

"_I guess. Is that Jack guy coming over tonight?" he asked. _

"He actually is. I'm cooking a nice dinner for the three of us" Pepper said.

"_Mmm" Tony grumbled. _

"Then we can talk and make up" Pepper said.

"_Mmm" came Tony's reply. _

"Alright well I'll see you when I get back" Pepper sighed.

"_Yup" Tony said before hanging up. _

After attending to her meetings, Pepper decided to leave the office a little earlier than usual and stop by the grocery store to buy everything for dinner. As she walked down the isles of the supermarket she couldn't help but think about Tony and their fight. Even though she wouldn't admit it she felt terrible for fighting with him when he was sore and had just come back from a mission.

Pepper arrived to a very quiet home, which was never good seeing Tony, even when he was sick or injured, always continued to work on his suits. She dropped of the bags in the kitchen and jogged up the stairs into Tony's bedroom. She found Tony asleep in bed clutching her pillow to his chest, Pepper smiled and walked over to him sitting down on the edge of the bed and began to softly caress his hair.

Tony groaned and buried his head deeper into the pillow, making Pepper chuckle and remove her hand. She sighed rising from the bed gathering a pair of jeans and t-shirt before quietly exiting the room. Pepper walked downstairs into the kitchen to get dinner started now that Tony was sleeping because she knew that once he woke up he would want to talk.

Two hours later, Pepper had managed to cook dinner and set up the dining room. Jack had called and said he'd be there in half an hour so Pepper jogged upstairs to freshen up and get ready for dinner. She expected to find Tony watching T.V. or working on his table but to her surprise he was simply lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Hey" Pepper said softly.

"Hey" Tony replied.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Then why are you still lying down?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Didn't feel like getting up. My back still hurts" Tony said.

"Did you take your medication?" Pepper asked.

Tony remained silent and continued looking at the ceiling making Pepper sigh, she laid down next to him and intertwined her hands at her stomach.

"Are we going to talk?" she asked.

"Don't feel like talking," he said.

"Well, I have dinner ready. Do you want me to help you get ready?" Pepper asked.

"No. I'll get ready once you finished" Tony said.

"Alright then" Pepper said rising from the bed.

Thirty minutes later Pepper was had changed into what Tony thought was a really short dress and high heels. He watched as she applied a bit of make up but looked away when she walked over to him. She smiled at him and took his hand helping him sit up, he reluctantly allowed her and smiled when she placed his clothes on the bed.

"I'm going to finish setting up downstairs and I'll be right up to help you" Pepper said leaning down to peck his lips.

Tony watched as she exited the room and sighed looking down at the clothes she had prepared for him. He felt really sore and all he wanted was to continue resting but he was not going to leave Pepper alone with 'Jack.' He turned to the television and changed the channel and immediately an image of Pepper working in the kitchen appeared in the screen.

He was about to get ready when the doorbell rang and he watched Pepper walk to the door. Tony frowned and cursed when he saw a man wrap Pepper in a hug and kiss her cheek. He zoomed into the man, who he assumed was Jack, as they walked towards the dining room. He couldn't help but notice that Pepper had not stopped smiling since she greeted him by the door and almost immediately jealousy began to rise in his chest.

"Pepper!" he yelled when he saw Jack taking her hand in his making Pepper freeze and tense.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review! Sorry for the filler chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and I don't own Iron Man or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the movies or comics. No copyright infringement intended!

Chapter 7:

Tony watched as Pepper excused herself and made her way to the stairs, he immediately changed the channel and waited for her to come in.

"Hey what's wrong?" Pepper asked as she walked through the bedroom door.

"You never came back to help me" Tony said.

"I assumed you were capable of dressing yourself," Pepper said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm sore," he said.

"Tony don't be ridiculous. Get dressed and I'll help you walk down to the dining room," Pepper said.

"I don't want you to be alone with him," Tony said.

"Tony don't be ridiculous. It's not like he's going to try something besides he's my friend and I want you to be nice to him please," Pepper said.

"Yeah…nice" Tony said.

Pepper watched as Tony dressed himself and made his way to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"I thought you were too sore to get dressed?" Pepper said raising her eyebrow.

"I am but not as much. A doctor came by while you were at work and gave me a shot and some other medication," Tony said.

"So you lied to me?" Pepper asked, her hands on her hips.

"I did not. I am sore but just not as much as yesterday," Tony said as he fixed his hair.

"You could've told me a doctor was coming by," Pepper said placing her hands on her hips.

"Why? You were in a hurry to go meet up with Jack" Tony said.

"Oh my God! You know what we are not discussing this right now and I now what you were trying to do. You were trying to fake sick so I would cancel the dinner" Pepper said shaking her head.

"I was not faking sick. I am really sore but I wanted to be okay in case that guy tries anything" Tony said.

"Whatever" Pepper said as she made her way to the door with Tony behind her.

As they entered the dining room, Tony scoffed when Pepper immediately smiled at Jack. He stared at Jack as he made his way towards them, Pepper sighed when Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He glared at Jack as he held a hand out towards him smiling widely.

"You must be the famous Tony Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jack Travis, Ginny's friend" Jack said smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you" Tony muttered shaking Jack's hand.

"Anyways why don't we move on to the dining room, I have dinner ready," Pepper said smiling glancing at Tony who rolled his eyes.

As Pepper set dinner on the table with Tony helping her pour some wine, Jack made small talk trying to engage Tony in a conversation but Tony's answers were short and to the point. Pepper sat down next to Tony and placed her hand on his thigh smiling when he nodded at something Jack said.

"Chicken Parmesan…mmm…my favorite!" Jack smiled brightly at Pepper.

"I know. I hope it's good as you know cooking has never been my forte" Pepper smiled.

"Don't I know it! I suffered through all your experimentations" Jack laughed.

"Shut up! I told you and you still decided to try everything I made" Pepper blushed.

"I know but you did get good. You managed to keep us from starving" Jack said.

Tony, who had been listening to their conversation silently, frowned and immediately began to connect some ideas that seemed off. He grabbed the hand Pepper had on his thigh making her turn to look at him. She frowned and laced her fingers through his, bringing their hands to her lap.

Conversation between Pepper and Jack seemed to flow easily, and no matter how much Pepper tried to include Tony in the conversation he was growing increasingly quiet and kept staring at Jack making him shift a couple of times. Once the dessert plates were cleared and Jack once again complimented Pepper on her cooking, she suggested they moved to the living room.

"Ginny I must say we are all very proud of you back home" Jack said as she poured more wine into their glasses.

"Aww thanks Jack-Jack" Pepper said smiling as she took a seat next to Tony.

"Well who would have thought nerdy Gin would become all famous and stuff" Jack said smiling teasingly.

"Yeah and if I remember correctly you used to tease me too" Pepper said.

"Yeah well you know it's 'cause I liked you" Jack said.

Pepper chuckled and looked over at Tony who had been unusually quiet and sipped his water concentrating on the playful banter between Jack and his girlfriend. Pepper laughed at everything Jack had to say which was very unusual for her seeing she was always very professional and serious.

"So Jack, Pepper never did tell me how you guys know each other," Tony said.

"Ginny and I go way back, our mothers met in college and we practically grew up together. We also dated in college," Jack said.

"Really? Pepper never mentioned you before," Tony said looking over at Pepper, who began to squirm.

"I'm not surprised Ginny has always been a very private person" Jack said smiling.

"Besides we decided we were better off as friends" Pepper said.

"Yup" Jack nodded taking a sip of his wine.

They're was an awkward moment of silent before Pepper began asking Jack about his work and conversation between them once again flowed easily. Tony remained silent the rest of the evening until Jack decided it was time he went home.

"I'm glad you were able to come we should definitely go out for lunch or do another dinner" Pepper said.

"I agree. It's always nice to spend time with you" Jack said.

Tony stood silently next to Pepper and tightened his fists when Jack leaned in to hug Pepper and planted a kiss on her cheek. He then stuck his hand out to Tony which he shook after Pepper gave him a nudge. They watched as Jack pulled out of the mansion and stood there until his car disappeared.

"Well that wasn't too bad" Pepper said as she walked over to the dining room.

"Leave that there, the cleaning lady comes tomorrow" Tony said.

"I know but I'm going to put everything in the sink" Pepper said.

Tony followed her into the kitchen waiting for her to make a comment about her relationship with Jack but she remained silent and instead she cleaned up and put the leftover food away.

"You wanna go up to bed?" she asked turning to look at him smiling.

He nodded and before he could turn Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing his lips. He stiffened and was about to give in and deepen the kiss but he remembered Jack and their pending conversation and fought to keep still. Pepper ran her tongue over his lips and her hands down his chest to his belt buckle before wrapping them around his waist. Pepper pulled away when Tony refused to open his mouth and deepen the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" Tony said.

"You're acting very strangely," Pepper said.

"Why didn't you tell me he was an ex-boyfriend?" Tony asked.

Pepper un-tangled her arms from his waist and rolled her eyes. Tony arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms waiting for her to answer his question.

"Because it's no big deal" Pepper said.

"It is to me," Tony said.

"Why? It's not like he asked me out again! Besides I'm living with you. I love you. I'm your girlfriend!" Pepper said.

"He still wants you!" Tony said raising his voice.

"We're friends! We grew up together Tony, he's like a brother to me" Pepper said placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh so brothers are all grabby and flirt with their 'sisters'?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"What do you men grabby? He didn't touch me at all until the goodbye hug and kiss" Pepper said.

"What about in the airport? He almost grabbed your ass! If you hadn't stopped him he probably would've," Tony said.

"What? How do you even kno…you were spying on me?" Pepper asked her eyes widening.

"Shit!" Tony cursed at himself.

"I can't believe it Tony! I can't believe how far you would go! I thought we talked about this, I can't believe you had Happy spying on me! Do you seriously think I would cheat on you with Jack?" Pepper asked angrily.

"Of course not!" Tony said.

Even though Tony could see her anger and frustration he was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes. He began to slowly approach her but sighed when she moved away and turned around giving him her back. Tony moved closer and slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his head against hers.

"I love you baby. I really do and the thing is, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to screw up and make you leave. I'm scared that what I do will affect you or that someone will hurt you. I don't want anyone else to hurt you or take you from me" Tony admitted.

Pepper sniffled and her heart melted at Tony's confession, although she knew Tony wasn't one to express emotions he often found himself doing things for her because he knew it would make her happy. Although she was extremely mad at him she couldn't help but turn around to face him.

"I love you too, I just hope I can make you see that. I don't want anybody else, I fought so hard to have you and I don't want anything else. How can I make you see that?" Pepper asked wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry baby, I see it okay. I'm so sorry, I promise I won't do anything like that ever again" Tony said hugging her close, sighing contently when he felt her head nuzzle in his chest.

"I'm exhausted. Do you want to go up to bed?" she asked smiling.

"Sure do," Tony said smiling.

Pepper smiled and grabbed his hand leading him towards the stairs. Once they were in the bedroom, Tony grabbed Pepper by the waist and dragged her over to him. She smiled and shook her head making him frown.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. You're still sore and I don't want to risk hurting you" Pepper said.

"Baby, I'm all better now" Tony complained.

"The answer is still no" Pepper said grabbing her pajamas.

Tony sighed and watched as she walked into the bathroom and began getting ready for bed. He sighed and began undressing himself. He finished getting ready and simply watched her remove her make up and brush her hair and teeth. By the time she walked back to the bedroom he was feeling sleepy. He heard Pepper turn on the television and he moved closer to her, resting his head on her chest. Pepper smiled and began to gently caress his hair, lulling him to sleep.

Two days passed and even though Pepper and Tony had talked things were still tense between them. Especially when Pepper decided to go for drinks with Jack after he finished his work. As they approached Jack's end of the trip, Pepper decided to take Jack out to early lunch before inviting him back to Tony's house for a drink.

"Baby are you sure you don't want to come with us to dinner?" Pepper asked as she fixed her hair in front of the mirror.

"No it's alright you go ahead," Tony said distractedly as he worked on his suit from his tablet.

"We're coming back for drinks here," Pepper said turning to look at him.

"Sounds good" Tony nodded not once looking up at her.

Pepper sighed and moved over to his side of the bed, sitting on the edge. He looked up at her with a smile before leaning over and kissing her lips softly. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Are you're okay staying?" she asked as they broke apart.

"Yeah I need to work on my suit" Tony said.

"You have more than one" she tried.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you" Pepper said standing up.

After asking Tony one more time, with him refusing to go to dinner, Pepper left to meet Jack at an Italian restaurant a couple of minutes from Tony's mansion. She wanted Tony to accompany her but she knew things were a little tense between them and though it was better to not insist too much.

Once she arrived at the restaurant and greeted Jack, who was already seated at their table. Pepper felt him hug her a little longer than usual but decided against commenting anything.

"Hey Ginny! No Tony today?" he asked smiling.

"No he had some work to do" Pepper smiled.

"Oh that's alright," Jack said.

Pepper nodded and couldn't help but frown at Jack's tone of voice. She decided to ignore it and enjoy lunch instead of worrying at something she was probably reading too much into.

"I'm glad we were able to hang out," Jack said as they finished eating.

"I know I almost never have time but it's been nice," Pepper said.

"Don't let Tony over-work you" Jack said shaking his head when she retrieved her wallet.

"He doesn't over-work me and I'm paying" Pepper said.

"No you're not and I've seen how much you work," Jack said.

"I like my work" Pepper said smiling.

"You should come back home. Visit your mom, my mom, and take a break from everything" Jack said.

"I don't know Jack, I'm pretty busy here and I'd have to take Tony and I'm not sure my mom will like him a lot" Pepper said.

"You could come alone" Jack shrugged as they stood up from the table.

"No that wouldn't be fair for Tony" Pepper said.

"I guess" Jack said.

"I should call Happy to come get me," Pepper said.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm driving your car and we're both going to Tony's house" Jack said laughing.

As Jack parked outside Tony's house, he turned to look at Pepper who was unbuckling her seatbelt. He asked her to wait as he walked over to open her door. Unknown to them, JARVIS had alerted Tony about Jack and Pepper's arrival and was watching them behind the entrance's glass door.

He sighed angrily when he saw Jack opening Pepper's door and she laughed at something he said. He frowned when he saw Jack trapping Pepper between the car and his body as she continued to laugh.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Pepper asked when she felt Jack begin to caress her cheek.

"Don't tell me you never think about us when we were a couple" Jack whispered.

"I don't, we decided we were better off as friends, remember?" Pepper said trying to push him away.

"Mmm maybe I can change your mind" Jack said as he leaned closer to Pepper's face and kissed her lips.

Before Pepper could push him away, Tony had punched Jack's side of the face tipping off his balance. Pepper gasped and looked at Tony who was charging towards Jack.

"Jack! What is wrong with you!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Jack said as he grabbed his ear.

Tony grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet before throwing another punch to his face, making Pepper scream.

"Tony! Stop it! Please!" Pepper said.

"Don't you ever touch her again! You hear me! Get out of my house," Tony spat pushing him towards Pepper's car.

"Jack please just leave" Pepper said as she grabbed one of Tony's arms.

Jack touched his bleeding lip and looked at Pepper before glaring at Tony. He sighed and sped of out of the house leaving Pepper in Tony's arms.

"Are you okay baby?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine. I can't believe he did that." Pepper said.

Tony shook his head before cupping her chin in his hand, she smiled sadly at him and reached up to kiss him. Tony cupped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss making her moan. Pepper felt his tongue push past her lips and she immediately granted him access. His hands free hand wrapped around her waist tightly and she brought both her hands to wrap around his neck.

"Pepper" Tony sighed as they parted.

"Were you watching us?" she asked.

"I was going to receive you at the front door" Tony said pulling her towards the front door.

Pepper leaned against him and let him lead her into the house. Tony sat her down in the couch and bent down to take off her heels. She smiled at him and patted the spot next to her; he plotted down on the couch and grabbed her feet. Pepper moaned when he began to massage her heels and up to her toes. Tony grinned and began to move his hands up her leg until he reached her the bottom of her dress.

He was about to move the dress up when her cell phone began to ring. Pepper sighed and moved to stand up but Tony reached over and grabbed her bag and handed it to her. Pepper looked at the screen before turning to look at Tony. He grabbed her phone and rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"It's your choice whether or not you want to answer" Tony said.

"I think I should at least hear him out don't you think?" Pepper asked.

"Honey I don't think that's a good idea but do whatever you think is necessary" Tony said.

"Hello?" Pepper answered smiling at Tony.

"_Ginny? Hey, I'm glad you answered. Listen I need to see you, I want to apologize for everything today. I was out of line and I got carried away please you have to forgive me" Jack said. _

"Jack I don't know what happened to you today but I think it's better if I just see you tomorrow morning when you leave" Pepper said.

"_I'm so sorry Ginny I never meant to scare you" Jack said. _

"Jack you have to understand. I moved on, I'm with Tony now" Pepper said walking into the kitchen.

"_I'm just confused when you broke up with me you said you weren't ready for a relationship and you wanted to focus on work and studying and if I could wait we could try again. Now I find out you're with some rich guy who happens to sleep with any girl that crosses him," Jack said. _

"Jack I was young and I loved you but as a brother. I love Tony and we're in a relationship you can't just expect me to break everything off with him because you're ready to date me again" Pepper said.

"_Fine. I'll see you tomorrow" Jack said before hanging up. _

Pepper sighed and looked at her phone before heading back to the living room. She found Tony on his phone and moved over to sit next to him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean on him.

"Yeah I'll call you later" Tony said looking over at Pepper who was still cuddled at his side.

"Work?" she asked looking up at him.

"Not really, just Fury wanting some advice for a mission" Tony said.

"You just came back! Besides your still hurt and in recovery!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Not going to a mission, it's more like information on the one we just went on," Tony said.

"Mmm, do you want to take a bath with me?" Pepper asked.

"Bath? Men take showers not baths," Tony said puffing his chest out.

"I was hoping my man would take a bath with me" Pepper said smiling.

"I guess but its only 'cause you're going to be naked" Tony said.

Pepper laughed and shook her head, as she lifted herself off the couch. Tony groaned as she helped him up and followed her up to the bedroom. As he sat on the bed, waiting for Pepper to fill the tub, Tony couldn't help but think about Jack and whether or not Pepper was planning to talk to him again.

Tony was shaken out of his dreams when Pepper returned to the bedroom and touched his shoulder. She smiled at him and nodded towards the bathroom, he smiled back offered his hand to her.

Pepper sighed as she lowered her body into the warm water and moved to sit between Tony's legs. Tony leaned his head back against the tub and wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist. He played with the strands of hair that had escaped when she pulled her hair up. Pepper ran her fingers up and down his leg, laughing when she felt him harden.

"Seriously? I'm not doing anything," Pepper said.

"Uh if I recall correctly you are running your hands all over me," Tony said.

"How are your cuts?" Pepper shook her head and laced her fingers with his, stretching her legs.

"Better, you wanna give them a kiss?" he asked.

"Not really, it would require that I move and I don't feel like it. I'm quite comfortable" Pepper said.

"I heard what Jack was saying to you outside" Tony said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What you told Jack after he suggested you go visit your mom" Tony said.

"Oh honey it's alright, my mom never approved any of my boyfriends. She always though I was going to leave my dreams of studying and marry Jack, but I guess we've just never seen eye to eye. She wanted me to be a housewife and give her many grandchildren, she still calls me and asks me when I'm going to get my life together" Pepper said.

"I can handle her," Tony said.

"I wouldn't risk it" Pepper said.

"I want to do things right with you. Dates, fluff, meeting the parents, the whole deal" Tony said.

"You're doing everything right" Pepper smiled.

"I'm trying hard Pep, you know this has never been my forte" Tony said.

"I know honey and I appreciate it" Pepper said reaching up to plant a kiss on his lips.

Once Pepper and Tony finished their bath, they both went their separate ways. Tony moved to his workshop and Pepper moved to the living room with her laptop and BlackBerry. Tony worked on repairing his suit and at the same time tracked Pepper's car to keep an eye on Jack, despite Pepper's protests.

"Hey honey are you ready to go up?" Pepper asked as she entered Tony's workshop.

"Hey umm, why don't you go ahead. I'll be up soon I promise" Tony said smiling when he saw she was ready for bed.

"Okay. I don't think I'm going to bed yet, I have some things to do but I was kind of hoping you would cuddle with me for a while" she said.

Tony smiled and shook his head chuckling; he immediately let go of his tools and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, smiling when she immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Mmm what are you working on?" she asked guiding him to the couch in the corner of his workshop.

"Repairs for my suit" he said before pulling her into his lap.

"Tony…I was thinking that maybe you should come and meet my parents…I mean I don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed of you or don't want you to meet them" Pepper said looking up at him.

"I can kind of understand, I wouldn't want them to meet me either" Tony said smiling.

"Stop joking. I already booked us a trip to my parents next week, so don't make any plans" she said smiling.

"Seriously?" he asked nervously.

"Yup. Seriously and Tony one more thing, we're probably going to meet with Jack's mom and Jack again so please try to control yourself" Pepper sighed.

"I'll try but I warn you I might just punch him again if I see him" Tony frowned.

"Well you're not going to punch him, or I'll withheld all physical activities between us for two weeks" Pepper said.

"You're kidding right?" Tony gasped.

"No I'm not so think about your actions very wisely next week," Pepper said.

Tony and Pepper spent the next hour cuddled in the couch until Pepper began to yawn and decided to go to bed, dragging Tony with her. The couple cuddled and slept peacefully not knowing that in a couple of days their lives would be changed forever.

**Sorry for the long wait! Please Please Review! I promise their is much more to come! :)**


End file.
